Coffee And Sticky Notes
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Every day for a week, Tori leaves Jade something a little special in her locker. But what she doesn't expect is something in return.


**Hey guys! Guess who has wifi in hher hotel? This guuuuuuurl! Haha! Sooo I had this written, like I had written this on the ride over here, and trust me it was long enough! Ill have the next chapter of Mirror, Mirror up in the net 2 days! Don't worry, im working on it! Enjoy! :D Don't forget to review too! Or comment, whatever they changed it to. lol**

Monday, 9:18 am

To anyone walking past her, Tori Vega looked like she was spying on someone. Technically, she was, but at a far distance; behind her little creeper corner a few inches away from her locker. The corner that she always hides behind when she was waiting for something she had planned to play out.

She shifted her weight back and forth growing impatient. What exactly was she waiting for? Well, the answer was soon found when she spotted a familiar flash of black. Jade West to be exact. Tori ducked behind the corner out of embarrassment. She blushed, thinking about what she had done.

Composing herself, she swirled around the corner again to see that Jade was opening her locker. She watched her carefully as she put her combination in and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked, sneaking up behind her.

Tori jumped and bolted down the hallway not even giving the redhead an explanation.

Later on that day, at lunch, Jade was eliciting peculiar behavior. "Why are you being all Sherlocky?" Cat asked watching as Jade's eyes scanned the Asphalt Cafe, analyzing and deducing things. "Someone left something in my locker this morning." She said monotonously, suspicion ringing clearly in her voice.

Tori perked up, realizing that she might have slipped up. "What did they leave?" Andre questions. "A coffee. Black with two sugars. Just the way I like it." She said the last part slow, as if her scrutinizing would force the culprit to come forward.

"They also left a note." She added. "What'd it say?" Beck asked, feeling a little jealous. He knew he shouldn't be, because Jade was no longer his. Even so, he felt compelled to feel the emotion, out of pure habit. "It said the coffee was from a secret admirer." She scoffed, doubting anyone would be dumb enough to break into her locker and leave her a note and coffee.

Not if they wanted to live.

Tori gulped, and reached up at her neck, realizing that she had dropped her necklace. Oh boy. She had it on this morning! She remembered that she had it on before- Oh. Oh no. She lost it when she was busy trying to pry open Jade's locker! White hot fear and panic leaked through her pores. "What's the matter, Vega?" Jade spat, her tone venomous and accusatory. "N-Nothing." She muttered. Great. She had dragged the girl's attention to herself.

She was roadkill for sure.

Tuesday, 9:45 am

Tori was again loitering at that same corner the next day. Waiting patiently and silently for Jade to sway over to her locker. She was taking longer than the day before, that was sure.

Tori sighed disappointedly. It was almost ten. Where was she? Today Tori decided to be bold, and leave something a little extra for the intimidating girl. A scissor shaped cookie she baked herself. If she was going to be figured out, she might as well go out with a bang.

Jade never came.

As the bell for first period rang, Tori walked off to class dissatisfied.

Wednesday, 8:30 am

Same project, same hiding spot. Peeking around the corner, Tori's heart fluttered as Jade appeared out if the sea of students, making a beeline for her locker. Tori grinned as Jade opened it, and then watched as a thin frown made itself evident. Oh. Right. She had left the cold coffee from yesterday in the locker. She's getting careless.

The frown disappears, and Tori breathes with relief when Jade shrugs and takes the new hot Jet Brew paper cup out and dumps the cold one.

The raven haired beauty catches Tori's concentrated stare, and raised a suspecting brow. Tori almost ran over Sinjin and Robbie trying to escape Jade's almost knowing glare.

Thursday, 9:58 am.

By now, Tori is ultimately sure Jade had figured it out. She hadn't shown any signs of it, which is why she decided to leave another note and coffee in her locker. If Jade doesn't figure it out by now, then that means Tori freaked out for nothing. If she does... Well, she wrote her will this morning.

A few minutes later, Jade appears, and opens her locker. A lone note flutters out and she reads it, smirking a little. Tori grins, remembering the poem she had scribbled on it.

She doesn't exactly know why she keeps leaving things in Jade's locker, but she knew she liked the feeling she got when she saw her face change when she sees the coffee.  
She watched Jade take a sip of the coffee and sigh, contented. Yup, she still has no clue.

Or so Tori thinks.

Friday, 11:28 am.

Tori is late for school today, thanks to Trina. She didn't have time to stop at Jet Brew and get her locker coffee for Jade, nor did she have time to put anything else in it's place. She yawned and then strolled over to her locker. When she opened it, She put her books away and then noticed a sticky note sticking to the door.

_I knew that all that coffee was from you. Don't think I didn't see you hiding behind that little corner of yours. Thanks, Vega. Meant a lot.___

Tori almost screams with delight. She did know! And she didn't get mad! It's a win, win! She does a happy dance and then realizes she missed a line. She gasps as she reads it.

_P.S., I have your necklace. You can come to my house and get it after school. ;)___

Tori looks up, and sees Jade at her locker, coffee in hand. She chuckles and winks, then sways off to Sickowitz's class. Tori, fumbling with her belongings, stumbling close behind, blushing madly.


End file.
